


Wishbone

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Brotherly Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gore, Humor, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: Paul still believes in making wishes even when using the most unconventional wishbone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LOTS OF BLOOD, GORE, ABUSE OF A CORPSE - DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! Then again, it's probably no worse than what you would see in the actual movies. This may be borderline crack for some. Otherwise I like to think that this fic is just a peek into a night with two of my favorite boys.
> 
> Disclaimer: "The Lost Boys" is property of its respective owners and all others associated with legal rights.

"Okay, Dwayne, on the count of three."

"You really believe in this shit, Paul?"

Under the starless skies, they were each holding onto the meaty ankles of an unfortunate male mortal who was strung upside down and at their complete mercy.

" _One…"_

Dwayne shrugged at the emphasis and braced himself.

The man whimpered, "Please God... Please don't...!"

"Two…" Paul grinned mischievously at Dwayne, ignoring the human's pleas, and yelled,  _"Three!"_

The vampires used all of their strength to pull apart their helpless victim. The man's final scream was cut short as bones snapped, tendons were lacerated, and blood spewed forth from every open orifice. Hunks of gore, flesh, and tissue were splattered against the other dead, bloodless bodies scattered about the area and some even landed into the crackling fire beside them. The smell of carrion mingled with the salty ocean waft.

Dwayne inspected the remains of a right leg he acquired. Strings of muscles dangled like spaghetti as blood trickled onto the coarse sand. He quickly turned it around and allowed the rest of the warm, delicious liquid to spill into his open mouth. Meanwhile Paul proudly hoisted his mangled corpse like a prized trophy. It consisted of the head, a partial ripped torso with sharp ribs sticking out, lifeless arms, and one remaining leg.

"Whoo!" Paul swung the carcass high above his head like spinning helicopter blades. "Gonna get my wish granted!"

Dwayne, having finished drinking, rolled his eyes as flecks of blood, brain matter, and ripped fat splashed against his chest and leather jacket. "You're just making more of a mess, asshole."

"Y'know what?" Paul let his arm sag and the body fell to the ground with a wet thud. Then he brought it up and pointed it at the dark haired vampire. The jagged edges of a broken thigh bone was visible from the torn leg muscle. "Green ain't your color. You shouldn't be so envious of me."

He pulled the body close and held it upright by the back of its head. "What do you think, pal? Do you think he wanted a wish granted?"

He grabbed the slack jaw with its hanging tongue and made it "talk" with his hand as he provided a scratchy sounding voice.  _"He's just a sore loser who didn't pull enough wishbones during Thanksgiving."_

"Awww, don't talk about my brother that way. He's a cool guy."

" _But you won fair and square. He's secretly jealous that you showed him how much more awesome and manly you are."_

"Well, yeah, you can't deny that-"

Suddenly Paul was smacked upside his head, causing him to stumble forward. Whirling around, he saw that Dwayne was using the leg as a sword. So he lifted his carcass and used it as a shield to block his next attack

" _En garde_ , fucker!" Paul shouted as he pushed forward with his own assault.

They fought their mock battle all about the killing field: jumping, side-stepping, or just flat out climbing on top of the dead bodies. By the time they were finished, their respective weapons were reduced to chucks of ripped meat and shattered bones. Both vampires looked as if they'd take a page from the historical Elizabeth Bathory and were bathed (or rather caked) in blood from head to toe.

With a faraway look in his eyes, Paul scratched the side of his neck and effortlessly tossed what was left of his human shield behind him. "Looks like it's a draw, bud."

Dwayne threw his fleshy weapon into the now tiny, smoldering campfire and glanced upward, as if sensing what time it was. "David and Marko are gonna wonder why we aren't home yet," he remarked as he started to levitate off the ground.

Paul stretched his arms above his head and agreed. "Good thing we got full before we played 'cause…" He stole a glance over his shoulder, at the corpse ridden beach, and smirked. "That's a mess I don't wanna have to go through for a meal." He snickered as he followed Dwayne on their journey back to the cave.

* * *

"Hold up! You never asked me what I wished for! Don't you wanna know?"

"No."

"C'mon! You aren't even curious?"

"Nope."

Paul huffed but then started singing,  _"I… am the chaaaampion, my frieeeeend…"_

He laughed as he avoided a not-so-subtle kick to the groin.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think Paul wished for? Yeah, I made Dwayne more talkative because Paul's his buddy. You gotta goof off with family. C&Cs are always more than welcome. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Updated note '16: I don't think the boys would have left that massive mess behind. Too much evidence, considering they're supposed to be keeping their true identities secret from humans and all.


End file.
